Kitsune no Konoha
by ZenSkill
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune genin de 17 ans alors qu'il allait se dérouler une journée comme les autres, il se fit convoquer dans le bureau de l'hokage pour une mission en solo qui engendra une montée en grade qui le hissera au sommet et qui fera de lui une légende du monde shinobi. - Je remercie lafayette, mon bêta-lecteur - - FANFIC EN PAUSE -
1. Prologue

~ Kitsune no Konoha - Prologue ~

Dans le village ninja du pays du feu Konoha vivait un adolescent de 16 ans dans un petit appartement seul. il

n'avait ni parent ni famille tous décédés au combat certains lors de l'attaque du démon renard d'autres à cause de certains

clan. Il avait heuresement pour lui une sorte de famille de coeur, vous l'aurez sans doute compris, c'est l'équipe 7

dirigé par le ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake et composés de Sakura Haruno, Sai et Naruto Uzumaki. Depuis la désertion de

Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno était devenu Chunin ainsi que Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji(Jounin), Shikamaru et les

autres. Naruto lui étant en voyage avec le sannin Jiraya n'avait pas pu passer l'examen Chunin donc du coup, il était

toujours Genin.

Naruto se leva puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche... A la fin de sa douche, il entendit

quelqu'un toquer sur la porte, il se dirigea en direction de la porte puis il l'ouvrit, il trouve un ANBU sur son palier :

- Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes convoquer dans le bureau de Hokage-sama dit l'anbu

- D'accord, j'arrive répondit naruto

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et de déjeuner puis il se dirigea en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Il gravit les marches,

il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit dans un coup :

- Salut mamie Tsunade ! s'exclama naruto

- ... na-rU-TO !

... Un coup plus tard ...

- Pourquoi tu m'a convoquer baa-chan ? demanda naruto

- Je veux te donner une mission solo en gros une sorte de test pour tester tes capacités répondit Tsunade

- Super, ma première mission solo ! Merci tsunade !

- Donc tu devras dissoudre un groupe de déserteurs qui attaque depuis plusieurs jours des villages du pays du feu expliqua

tsunade

- D'accord, la mission est de quel rang ? demanda naruto

- Elle est de rang S alors ne fait pas l'imbécile, s'il te plaît répondit Tsunade

- Ok, bon j'y vais, a++ baa-chan

Naruto sortit du batiment du Hokage puis se dirigea chez lui pour preparer ses affaires pour sa mission pendant que Naruto

préparait ces affaires dans le bureau de l'Hokage deux personnes discutés :

- Eagle, je te fais confiance, surveille-le et fait moi un rapport précis sur les évènements de sa mission, bonne chance ! ordonna Tsunade

- D'accord et merci, Hokage-sama répondit eagle

Le mystèrieux Eagle disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche...

Naruto se trouvait devant les portes du village de Konoha.

- C'est partis ! cria joyeusement Naruto


	2. Chapitre 1

~ Kitsune no Konoha - Chapitre 1 ~

Naruto était en route vers la petite ville de Yagami pour trouver des informations sur les déserteurs dans des tavernes de la ville.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la ville puis se lança à la recherche d'une taverne, il décida de rentrer dans une taverne possèdant une décoration extérieur très modeste, il se dirigea au fond de la salle puis s'assit à une place.

Depuis maintenant deux heures, il écoutait les conversation jusqu'a qu'une des conversations commence à parler d'une

attaque qui s'était dérouler dans un petit village pas loin de Yagami. Naruto commença à s'intéresser à cette conversation puis

par les diffèrentes informations qui sortait de la bouche des personnes, il apprit que les commanditaires de cette attaque étaient

plusieurs.

Plus de doute, ils sont bien ceux que je cherche murmura Naruto

Il attendit que l'homme ayant donner ces informations sortit pour se lancer à sa poursuite, il le rattrapa :

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme

- Cela ne te concerne pas répondit Naruto

- Je ne rigole pas, réponder moi ! s'exclama l'homme

- GENJUTSU : Pénétration des souvenirs dit naruto

Naruto réussit à accèder aux souvenirs de cet homme, il apprit que les attaques se déroulaient sur la ville de Kato et que

les déserteurs si trouvaient sans doute encore car il avait menacer les habitants de revenir. Il se dirigea vers un magasin

de ninja après avoir tuer cet homme pour acheter de nouveau vêtement. Il trouva un magasin et, il rentra puis se dirigea vers

le rayon des vêtements après avoir dit bonjour à la vendeuse. Il décida de prendre un débardeur noir en cuir puis un pantalon

de ninja noir classique avec des bandes pour les chevilles, ainsi que des chaussures ninja noire. Il en prit 5 de chaque puis

il se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages à sa sortie, la vendeuse rougit. Il alla poser ces affaires sur le comptoir et posa

une liasse de billet et sortit du magasin. Il enferma dans un sceau ces vêtements puis il partit en direction de la ville de

Kato.

Quelques heures, plus tard...

Naruto venait d'arriver dans la petite ville de Kato, il se lança à la recherche d'une auberge pour dormir. Après avoir

trouver son auberge et avoir prit une chambre, il commença à s'endormir après avoir manger des ramens réchauffés sans oublier de

mettre un clone dans un angle de la chambre car on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver la nuit.

Lendemain matin...

Naruto se réveilla en entendant les bruits des personnes se trouvant dans la rue en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il avait bien dormis et par conséquent, il est de bonne humeur pour aller tuer ses déserteurs. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea

dans la salle de bain...

Sur le toit en face de la chambre de Naruto, un ANBU (Je pense que vous avez trouvé qui s'était (EAGLE)) pouvait enfin se reposer

un peu, il avala une pillule pour réduire la fatigue et une autre pour le remettre au même niveau que si il avait passer une bonne

nuit. Puis il se remit à son poste d'observation.

Naruto sortit de la douche, s'habilla, rangea ces affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se mettre à

la recherche du camp des déserteurs et de les attaquer dans la nuit. Il décida de partir au sud dans les plaines mais des déserteurs

ne serait pas aller se mettre là car on pourrait les voir trop facilement, il décida alors de partir au Nord-Ouest dans les petites

montagnes de Kato car la-bas, il serait sûr de les trouver. Il traversa la ville en passant par les toits des bâtiments puis il arriva

à la porte Nord de Kato, il sortit et se lança dans la direction des montagnes avec l'espoir de retrouver les déserteurs et de les tuer

pour réussir sa première mission solo.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, Tsunade regardait par la fenêtres pensive :

- J'espère qu'il reviendra sain et sauf de cette mission et j'espère par dessus tout qu'il la réussira pour qu'il puisse l'intégrer pensa Tsunade

De retour à notre chère Naruto, le soleil se trouvait au centre du ciel cela indiquait donc qu'il était midi. Naruto s'arrêta puis partit à

la recherche de fruit pour manger à midi. Il en trouva quelqu'un et se mit à les manger en route.

En fin de journée...

Naruto venait de trouver une grotte où il en émanait de la lumière, il décida de passer à l'attaque pendant la nuit.

Il attendit pendant un bon moment et dans les environs de 23 heures, il rentra dans la grotte et tua un déserteur endormis qui fit

du bruit et qui alerta les autres. Ils se réveillèrent et un qui semblait être le chef se jeta sur naruto sans qu'il ne puisse bouger

et il lui donna un coup de paume qui l'éjecta hors de la grotte.

- Gin et Ken dêpechez-vous, on a pas le temps, on dirait que c'est pas de la merde comme d'habitude, il a réussi à tuer Kentaro cria le chef

- Quoi ?! Il a tué frérot ! hurla un brun

- Oui, Ken, Bon il faut le tuer plus vite que ça répondit le chef

- Ok chef répondit un homme musclé, ça doit être Gin pensa Naruto

Ils se mirent en position de combat d'après l'attitude qu'il avait, Naruto pensa qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de combattre ensemble.

Naruto décida de prendre le combat au sérieux et de se mettre en garde. Le chef s'élança dans sa direction pendant que Gin allait

sur son coté gauche et que Ken sur le coté droit. Les trois déserteurs se mirent à éxecuter des mudras puis finalement :

- KATON : Dragon de feu cria le chef

- SUITON : Dragon d'eau cria Gin

- FUTON : Tourbillon des émotions cria Ken

Les 2 dragons se font prendre dans le tourbillon qui devint rouge et bleu pour il tourna de plus en plus vite autour de Naruto et

il se refermait sur lui. Naruto se dépechat d'éxecuter des mudras puis il cria :

- DOTON : Dome de terre cria Naruto

Il réussit à se protéger de cette attaque mais il dut mettre pas mal de chakra dans le dome pour qu'il puisse résister. Les déserteurs

était surpris, qu'il soit toujours vivant. Naruto s'élança de toute sa vitesse sur le chef puis il réussit à lui trancher la tête. Ken

se lança sur lui tel une personne qui n'avait pas réfléchis, naruto se retourna et le contra avec son sabre. Le sabre fendit en deux le

kunaï sous le coup. Pendant quelques minutes, ils enchainèrent Taijutsu et Ninjutsu mais alors que Ken allait commencer une série

de mudras, Naruto lui mit la main sur la tête et cria :

- FUINJUTSU : Extinction de la vie cria Naruto

Après avoir tuer Ken, il se demanda (enfin) pourquoi Gin n'était pas intervenu. Il se tourna et regarda Gin puis il s'aperçut

qu'il possèdait une attitude joyeuse. Soudainement il y eu un pouf et de la fumée blanche, Naruto s'aperçut que l'homme qui

se tenait devant lui était tous simplement Tobi de l'Akatsuki.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup parla Tobi avec un ton neutre

- Mais... Que fais-tu là ? demanda Naruto

- Rien qui te concerne, on se retrouva bien assez vite ne t'inquiète pas s'exclama Tobi

- Attends ! cria Naruto

Mais Tobi partit une vitesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas même l'akatsuki.

Pendant ce temps, Eagle se rendit compte qu'il avait été piéger dans un genjutsu à la fin du combat de Naruto contre Ken.

Il chercha où se trouvait Gin mais ne le trouva.

- Naruto a certainement du l'éliminer pensa Eagle

Il pensa que Naruto n'aurait pas besoin de lui sur le voyage du retour donc il décida de rentrer avant lui pour aller faire

son rapport à l'Hokage.

Quelques jours, plus tard...

Naruto était enfin de retour dans le beau village de Konoha malgrés son bonheur de retrouver ses amis pour se vanter de

son exploit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mot de Tobi. Il ressemblait à qui ? Personne d'après lui mais si il ressemblait bien

à quelqu'un mais on ne lui avait jamais dit donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir. Il se dirigea en direction du bureau de Tsunade mais

il ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite pause chez Ichiraku. Il commanda un ramen maxi portion au miso puis comme d'habitude, il en prit une

dinzaine qu'il avala en moins de 20 minutes. Il paya et partit en direction du bureau de baa-chan comme il aimait l'appeler même si ça lui

faisait pas spécialement plaisir. Il gravit les marches et rentra comme si il rentrait chez lui conclusion un poing dans la figure.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, il rentra pour finalement être accueilit par un sourir décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

- Bonjour Naruto, alors cette mission ? demanda Tsunade

- Déjà Bonjon baa-chan et tu n'as pas besoin de me poser une question comme ça, je suis Naruto Uzumaki quand mê... commença Naruto

- Arrêtes-ça de suite ! s'énerva Tsunade

- Bon oui, j'ai réussi avec une facilité déconcertante même... essaya d'impressioner Naruto

- Très bien, j'aimerais que tu reviennes ce soir, j'aurais à te parler de quelque chose assez important raconta Tsunade

- D'accord mamie répondit Naruto en s'enfuyant

- naRUTO ! cria Tsunade

Les villageois et les ninja ayant reconnu cette voie étaient pétrifié et il éprouvait de la pitié pour le pauvre Naruto.


	3. Chapitre 2

~ Kitsune no Konoha - Chapitre 2 ~

Naruto venait de s'endormir sur son canapé à son retour du bureau de Tsunade, il regarda l'heure 18 heure. Il sortit et se dirigea

en direction de Ichiraku pour manger avant d'aller voir baa-chan. Il prit comme d'habitude des ramens maxi-portions au miso. Après en avoir engloutit,

une dizaine de bol, il partit en direction du bureau. Il venait d'arriver et il toqua car il avait vraiment l'impression que Tsunade était sérieuse.

- Entrer ! cria Tsunade

- Salut balança naruto en entrant sans faire attention aux personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce

- Tu ne manque pas de culot, toi ! se mit à crier un conseiller

- Euh... pardon répondit Naruto

- J'accepte tes excuses, Gamin

- Ero-sennin ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Naruto

- Oui et toi ? répondit Jiraya

- Très bien mais... pourquoi il y a tant de monde, Tsunade ? demanda Naruto

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage se trouvait Jiraya, Kakashi, Yamato et les 2 conseillers. Ils avaient tous un visage sérieux même Jiraya.

- Naruto, nous aimerions savoir si tu veux devenir Anbu demanda Tsunade

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait bien entendu lui Naruto Uzumaki avait reçu la proposition de devenir Anbu, le rang pour les ninjas les plus puissants du villages.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto

- Bon, il faudra déjà commencer par être moins bruyant et plus attentif expliqua Jiraya

- D'accord, ero-sennin répondit encore joyeusement Naruto

- Naruto, pour rentrer dans l'anbu, tu doit passer au stade de l'entraînement où tu devras te muscler, apprendre de nouveaux jutsus spécifique aux Anbu,etc donc

ton sempai dans l'Anbu sera Yamato ici présent. Nous te laissons la nuit et demain à 9 heure, Yamato viendra te chercher pour commencer l'entrainement expliqua Tsunade

- D'accord baa-chan, au revoir répondit naruto en partant

- Il a décidément bien changer le petit Uzumaki pensèrent les deux conseillers

Naruto retourna chez lui puis il partit se coucher en disant qu'il ferait son sac, demain matin avant de partir.

Vers 5 h 45...

Naruto se réveilla puis se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. A la fin de sa douche, il alla dans sa cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner composé

de céréale avec du lait. Il alla dans sa chambre puis s'habilla, soudainement il sentit un kunaï sur son cou.

- Naruto, il faudra dorénavant surveiller tes arrières expliqua l'inconnu

- Yamato-sempai, je serais vous je me tairais balança Naruto

Un clone venait de mettre son kunaï contre le dos de Yamato.

- Ok, j'abandonne répondit Yamato

- Bien vu que vous venez d'arriver, on va y aller. Donc laisser moi faire mon sac expliqua Naruto

- Pas besoin, tu auras ce qu'il faut là-bas, allez c'est partis répondit Yamato en commençant à partir

Yamato et Naruto partirent en direction du QG de la section ANBU qui se trouvait dans la falaise des hokages. Yamato s'arrêta donc Naruto fit de même, Yamato posa sa main

sur la roche puis une lueur bleu éclaira le contour de sa main puis le mur se décala pour laisser place un couleur vers une porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers cette porte puis

Yamato la poussa. Naruto vit une grande salle avec des canapés, tables basses, distributeurs ainsi que d'autres portes et couloirs.

- Ah oui quand même dit Naruto assez impressionner

- Je peux te le confirmer, on pourrait l'appeler le coin de détente rigola Yamato

- Je confirme répondit Naruto

- Bon allez en avant, suis-moi demanda Yamato

Naruto le suivit puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec une feuille où était marquer : "Salle d'entraînement des recrues". Yamato poussa la porte puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce

pour se trouver dans un vestiaire avec des tenues Anbu allant du noir au blanc en passant par le gris. Yamato lui donna un débardeur noir lui collant à la peau ainsi qu'un pantalon ninja

de couleur noir avec des bandes et des chaussures ninjas classiques sans oublier les protections.

- Bon, je pense que ça devrait suffire ricana Naruto

- En effet, nous allons maintenant nous diriger vers la salle de musculation répondit Yamato

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musculation. Il y avait plusieurs recrues qui s'entraînaient en compagnie de leur formateur pour certains.

- Naruto, tu va commencer par mettre des poids de 20 kg sur tes jambes et 10 kg sur tes bras puis tu iras courir sur le tapis ordonna Yamato

- Ok, Yamato-sempai répondit Naruto

Après avoir mit les poids, Naruto n'arrivait quasiment plus à marcher correctement. Il passa une semaine entière à courir sur le tapis avec les poids, Yamato lui avait aussi ordonner

de les garder pendant le reste du temps où il ne s'entrainait pas.

Une semaine, plus tard...

Naruto était beaucoup plus muscler que la première fois qu'il était venus dans cette salle de musculation, il en avait profiter pour essayer d'autres machines donc du coup, il ne s'était pas

que muscler au poids. Aujourd'hui, il passerait à des entrainements plus intense d'après Yamato, il était impatient.

- Bonjour salua Yamato

- Salut ! répondit Naruto

- Donc aujourd'hui, tu as prit du muscle alors ton entraînement va dorénavant se dérouler en deux parties, le matin, nous travaillerons Taijutsu avec le Genjutsu et l'après-midi, nous travaillerons

sur les jutsus spécifique à l'Anbu de Konoha expliqua Yamato

- Cool mais je suis nul en Genjutsu raconta Naruto

- Pas grave, on essayera quand même répondit Yamato

Un mois et trois semaines plus tard...

Naruto venait de finir son entraînement d'Anbu et il était fier de lui pareil pour Yamato. Ayant réussi à maîtriser les jutsus plus rapidement que prévu, il en avait profité pour s'améliorer au Futon donc

maintenant il arrivait à maîtriser de mieux en mieux son affinité principale.

Kakashi se baladait dans les rues de Konoha en pensant à son élève le plus imprévisible, décidément, il en a fait du chemin et il vous ressemble de plus en plus venait de se dire Kakashi.

Maintenant il était Anbu comme son père et ses maîtres comme ça en même temps, il pourra protêger le village de Konoha comme il l'a toujours souhaiter. Il espérait sérieusement qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de grave pendant une de ses missions d'Anbu.

Sakura et ses amis lui avait poser plein de questions pour savoir pourquoi il ne voyait plus Naruto, l'Hokage avait donc en quelque sorte été obligé de leurs révéler la raison de ses absences.

Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie du QG des Anbu après avoir posé ses affaires et salué ses "collègues". Il était convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage sûrement pour une mission ou pour le masque car il ne l'avait toujours pas eu. Il arriva devant la porte

et toqua, il entendit l'habituel entrer de la part de l'Hokage puis il rentra.

- Bonjour Naruto, alors cette formation ? demanda Tsunade

- Salut ! Très bien ! Je suis vachement plus fort qu'avant se vanta Naruto

- Oui, je sais Yamato m'a dit que tu avais bien progressé répondit Tsunade

- Alors tu me voulais quoi à part ça ? demanda Naruto

- Je voulais savoir tu veux prendre quoi comme animal pour faire ton masque répondit Tsunade

- Je voudrais le renard par rapport à Kyubi expliqua Naruto

- D'accord et ton nom de code ? demanda Tsunade

- Ben... Kitsune, j'aime bien ! répondit joyeusement Naruto

- D'accord, j'aimerais quand même tester tes compétences dans un petit combat avant de t'envoyer en mission Anbu expliqua Tsunade

- Ok et j'affronterai qui ? demanda Naruto

- Tu verras bien mais je te rassure, tu le connais et il te connait répondit Tsunade

- Ok baa-chan et quand se déroule le combat ? demanda Naruto

- Demain à quinze heure répondit Tsunade

- Au revoir, baa-chan ! salua Naruto

- Au revoir répondit Tsunade

Il n'a pas vraiment changé mentalement par compte physiquement, il a pris du muscle et semble beaucoup plus fort. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de m'inquiéter pour le combat de demain.


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous !

Je vous remercie de lire ma fanfiction qui est une ancienne fanfic que j'avais publié sur et j'ai décidé de la poster ici. Elle s'arrête à ce chapitre et peut-être qu'un jour, je continuerais l'histoire pour la finir mais ce n'est pas à l'actu du jour surtout avec ma nouvelle fanfiction ("Hokage ? Non, chef de la racine") qui apparement à l'air de plaire aux lecteurs pour son originalité.

Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ma fanfic jusqu'ici, allez + !

~ Kitsune no Konoha - Chapitre 3 ~

Naruto se réveilla dans les environs de six heure puis il fit des étirements, des pompes, des tractions,... Après avoir fait ça, il se dirigea vers la

salle de bain puis il prit une douche. Il alla dans sa cuisine pour prendre un bol y mettre des céréales et mettre du lait pour pouvoir avoir des forces pour son entraînement

avant le combat. Il partit se brosser les dents puis il s'habilla de sa tenue d'anbu avec par dessus une cape noire sans oublier de prendre son sabre. Il utilisa un shushin

pour se téléporter sur le terrain d'entrainement n°7. Il créa une centaine de clone puis il se lança dans un combat mélant des enchaînements de Taijutsu de plus en plus dur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait finit son combat contre ses clones et il décida de ne pas s'entraîner au Ninjutsu car il fallait qu'il garde son chakra pour le

combat de test.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Il se dirigea en direction d'ichiraku pour manger quelques bols de ramen lorsqu'il croisa Konohamaru avec ses acolytes.

"

- Boss ! On va pas vu depuis longtemps ! Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Konohamaru

- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Sinon vous allez bien ? répondit Naruto

- Oui répondirent-ils

- Vous venez manger des ramens chez Ichiraku avec moi ? leur proposa Naruto

- Non, désolé, nous sommes convoquer par la vieille pour une mision, ils ne peuvent se passer de nous apparamment ! se vanta Konohamaru

- Ok, pas de bêtise ! ordonna Naruto

- Oui, boss ! répondit Moegi

- Au revoir, Naruto ! dirent-ils

"

Il continua sa route en direction d'Ichiraku. Quand il arriva, il prit place sur un tabouret et commanda un ramen maxi-portions au miso après avoir saluer Ayamé et Teuchi. Lorsqu'il

avait finit de manger, il décida de se balader dans le village de Konoha en attendant le combat. Il croisa des enfants entrains de jouer, des mères entrains de surveiller les enfants,

des pères entrains de travailler puis il se dit que lui aussi un jour, il finirait par avoir une famille mais avant ça, il faudrait peut-être se trouver une femme. Bref... Les aiguilles

tournées et l'heure avancée au point d'être quatorze heure cinquante-cinq. Il se téléporta dans l'arène quand il arriva, il aperçut les membres de sa génération avec les senseis sauf Kakashi.

Soudainement, un ninja apparut en face de lui, il le reconnut à travers la fumée s'était Kakashi Hatake, son sensei et adversaire pour le combat de test suite à sa formation Anbu. Tsunade sauta

des gradins, elle leur expliqua les règles et leur annonça qu'elle serait l'arbitre du combat.

"

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Tsunade

- Oui ! gueula Naruto

- ... aquiesça d'un mouvement de tête Kakashi

- Alors, combattez ! cria Tsunade en s'éloignant

"

Kakashi et Naruto s'observaient depuis quelques minutes déjà c'est ce que penser les spectateurs mais en faite, ils venaiet de se lancer dans un rude combat de Genjutsu malgrés le problème avec le

Genjutsu qu'a Naruto. Ils arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec des gouttes de sueur pour les deux combattants. Naruto s'élança vers Kakashi pour entamer un combat de Taijutsu, Naruto commença en

essayant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Kakashi qui bloqua le coup avec son bras. Kakashi chopa le pied de Naruto puis d'un coup sec le rapprocha de lui pour lui mettre un coup de poigt dans

la figure que Naruto évita avec une grande souplesse qui avait étonné les autres. Naruto s'éloigna en sautant en arrière. Il avait décidé de passer au Ninjutsu et il n'allait pas y aller doucement pour

son vieux sensei.

"

- FUTON : Le vent des dieux ! cria Naruto

"

Soudainement le vent se leva, il soufflait de plus en plus fort, sa puissance devint tellement forte qu'elle réussie à emporter Kakashi avec elle qui fut éjecter de l'arène pour réatterir méchamment sur

une habitation.

"

- Naruto ! Espèce de Baka, tu veux tuer Kakashi-sensei ! cria Sakura en colère

- Oh... C'est bon ! Je savais qu'il se ferait emporter, j'y peu rien si il ne rajeunit pas. répondit Naruto

- Arrêtez-vous deux ! Sakura vient avec moi pour aller voir l'état de Kakashi. cria Tsunade

- J'ai battut kakashi-sensei ! Youhou ! pensa Naruto en sautillant

- Quoi ?! Il a battut Kakashi-sensei ! crièrent les amis de Naruto

"


End file.
